Evanescence of one princess(Princess of sunlight)
by Lizebeth
Summary: Mikan puede tener un corazón latiente y calido, pero dependiendo de todo lo que le den a su humanidad, llega a ser el rayo de luz que da vida, o tambien, llega a ser oscuridad y destrucción.
1. Prefacio

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **M** ikan es una gentil que día a día depende del trabajo duro para pagar las deudas de su abuelo. Ambos están en números rojos contra los impuestos del reino. Su abuelo y ella son parte de un pueblo pobre que pertenece a las tierras del octavo signo: Cáncer, bajolas las leyes del reino Goat. Un día Mikan decide vender dos de sus mejores cabras al mercado negro - lugar donde no le es permitido a las mujeres pisar- para terminar con las deusas y que su abuelo y ella vivan una vida sin preocupación, pero termina siendo todo lo contrario ya que los hombres prefirieron tenerla a ella - perdonando así las deudas de su abuelo- que tener dos cabras. Mikan se rehúsa y en un intento por escapar y tratar de defenderse, lo único que obtuvo fue que desde el fondo de su interior emanara una escencia cuyo poder termino colapsando la vida de ambos cobradores. Ese poder atrayo la mirada de uno de los duques del reino Cáncer, lo cual llevo a Mikan a ser una de las estudiantes de Elite : escuela en la cual solo asisten los principes y princesas de los 12 signos, asÍ como gente de alta clase.

 **000- Prefacio  
**

* * *

 **H** ace diecisiete años los duques, quienes tienen la tarea de cuidar con su vida aquellos que tomaran la corona de los doce signos, habían firmado un pacto en contra del decimo tercero reino cuando se les profetizo por los sabios su destrucción. Su traición fue en contra de la palabra de los reyes, lo que los llevo a la muerte por extermina con toda una nación que era rica en tierras y economía. Antes de ser decapitados ellos protestaron ser los héroes de todos sus reinos gracias a la eliminación del decimo tercero reino, seguros de que asesinarlos era la única manera de que la profecía fuera erradicada sobre sus reyes. Al final, sus pateticas vidas fueron perdonadas.

Con el paso de los años, las nuevas leyes de los reyes lograron que los duques tubieran poderío. Entonces, bajo su sabidurisa y orgullo, todos ellos determinaran que tomando el pacto de los doce signos, los príncipes y princesas debían ser aprendices bajo un mismo techo nombrado como Elite, hasta la edad adulta en la que tomarían su corona. Pero eso, solo es uno más de sus sucios planes como lo fue el asesinar a todo heredero del decimo tercero reino.

El verdadero motivo del porque terminaron con el decimo tercero reino, sigue siendo un secreto para todos los reyes incluyendo a sus descendientes y pueblo. Sin embargo, llegando el día en el que se cumplen 17 años de la eliminación del decimo tercero reino, los duques comienzan a tener un sueño que se repite día y noche, el cual su presentación es distinta al de todos pero cuyo significado es el mismo. Irritados por no saber lo que representan van en busca del oráculo de oro, pero este solo puede ser encontrado por un heredero del decimo tercero reino.

Por otro lado, esta Mikan que también tiene el mismo sueño, y no entiende de él por lo que le pregunta a su abuelo, quien solo le responde que solo en su tiempo ella lo sabrá. Siendo una chica gentil que vive del trabajo para pagar las deudas y tener alimento tanto para ella y su abuelo, un día decide ir al mercado negro- lugar donde solo entran hombres- para vender un par de cabras y ganar dinero, pero los cobradores prefieren tenerla a ella como esclava que dos de sus cabras. Mikan en su intento por protegerse de ellos consigue que algo extraño emanara de su cuerpo y terminara con la vida de los hombres. Desde el suceso, Mikan ha sido llevada contra su voluntad al Elite, bajo la vigilancia de uno de los duques el cual sospecha de que ella tiene algo que ver con los 12 signos.

 _¨Ella puede tener un corazón latiente y calido, pero dependiendo de todo lo que le den a su humanidad, llega a ser el rayo de luz que da vida, o tambien, llega a ser oscuridad y destrucción.¨_

* * *

 **¿Qué os parecio? Aca no XD, jaja tanto deseaba preguntar eso jaja! Bien, como veran esta historia tenia el nombre anterior de ¨Princess of Sunlight¨ Pero su nombre real siempre a sido Evanescence of one princess, y tranquilos que su traduccion no es realmente un significado nostalgico, en realidad se trata de una profesia. Y espero que les guste porque sigue siendo la misma historia pero con uno que otro cambio y claro, capitulos mas editados mucho mejor emocion!  
**


	2. 000-Mercado negro

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **000- Mercado negro  
**

* * *

 **M** i abuelo me conto, que para ser parte del Elite tienes que a ver nacido con una marca de dote en algún lado de tu cuerpo y para ser una princesa también tienes que a ver nacido con dones. ¿Y cuáles son esos dones? El poder de controlar el aire, fuego, agua, viento y otras cosas como el meta, la tormenta, los animales, las mentes de las personas, entre muchas otros excepcionales dones. Por eso, las personas como él y yo, los cuales no tenemos dotes ni dones, vivimos sin conocimiento y en la absurda pobreza luchando por el pan de cada día.

En realidad, mi abuelo ya no tiene la capacidad física para obtener ese pedazo de pan, por lo que yo lo hago por él. Todos los días desde el amanecer despertaba para empacar la leche y el queso e irlos a vender a los mercados del pueblo, aunque no me iba tan bien, conseguía al menos en todo el día 10 pesetas, lo que alcanzaba para un pan y una pequeña bolsa de frijoles o arroz. Pero a veces, no teníamos para comer en todo el día porque debíamos de pagar esas pesetas a los banqueros, y aun así, quedábamos debiendo por el interés.

Esta mañana tuve que tomar una decisión porque en los últimos días no había conseguido pesetas suficientes para nuestro alimento, lo que conseguía en estos últimos días fueron solo para darle a mi abuelo de comer. Mi decisión constaba en vender dos de las mejores cabras en el mercado negro , así conseguiríamos no solo dinero para nuestro alimento sino para pagar el adeudo con los banqueros. El problema es que el mercado negro es un lugar donde solo van hombres y ancianas, a las jóvenes o madres jóvenes se les impide la entrad a menos que esten apunto de venderse. En el mercado negro suelen venden esclavos, lo escuche de mi abuelo, las servidumbres de los reinos suelen comprar a ese tipo de gente, esa servidumbre está asociada con los banqueros y los banqueros son los cuidadores de dicho mercado. El riesgo que correré si voy, es demasiado angosto. Pero tenía que hacerlo por mi abuelo.

Colocando encima de mí una capa negra para cubrir mi rostro, tomo las sogas que había atado a las cabras y salgo sigilosamente de la casa. Tan pronto salgo corro hacia el rio para cruzarlo, no sin antes jalar a las cabras para que siguieran el mismo ritmo que yo. Luego, cruzando una corta montaña del valle llego hacia la ciudad. La ciudad es el centro del reino donde todos los aldeanos venden y compran, bajando un par de escalones me adentro a un callejón. El callejón por el que entre no es como otros callejones, este es el único que da hacia el mercado negro, donde venderé las cabras.

A lo lejos escucho un montón de voces gruesas y maleducadas, eran un par de hombres empujando a un chico — como de mi edad— hacia unos baúles viejos y abandonados. Uno de ellos le escupe mientras el otro se burla. Estaba más que dispuesta a ir y golpearlo, pero el peligro por mi genero seria mayor. Entonces, solo espere a que esos hombres desaparecieran para ayudar al chico a levantarse.

Enrollando mis manos en su brazo izquierdo pregunte:

—¿Estas bien? — Wou, hasta yo misma me sorprendo de las similitudes con las que puedo imitar una voz varonil.

El chico se inmuto a decir algo mientras se sacudía la camisa. Note que tenía una herida en la barbilla y un par de moretones en el brazo que yo misma estaba sujetando, que francamente, parecía como si me aferrara.

Lo solté inmediatamente bajando más el rostro para que él no me mirara, aunque no lo estaba haciendo, él se estaba inclinando para recoger unas pesetas del suelo.

Lo ayude. Pero cuando toque la primera peseta el azoto mi mano.

—Aléjate de ellas ¡Son mias!— Gruño.

Enojada e indignada me levante y me marche con las cabras. Odiaba al tipo de persona que creía que todo el que se le acercaba tenía intenciones malas.

Seguí mi camino con la decisión firme, frente a mi ya alcanzaba a ver los puestos de los vendedores, tan pronto estuve cercas del primer puesto mi corazón se oprimió. Esta era la primera vez que venía al mercado negro, y también era la primera vez que veía el tipo de persona que venían en este lugar. El señor del primer puesto, vendía todo tipo de pan, del mejor pan de todo el reino, pero, también, por debajo de la mesa en la que pone su pan, hay una jaula con dos niñas adentro.

—Disculpe señor—Tique su hombro, llamando su atención. Era un hombre viejo y demasiado delgado— ¿Esas niñas de donde las saco? —

El anciano bajo la mirada, el encuentro entre la mirada de aquellas pequeñas con la del anciano fue nostálgico y doloroso. Las niñas estaban todas desnutridas, malolientes y heridas.

—Son mis niñas, señor ¿Quiere una? —

Con la frialdad con lo que lo dijo, lo mire con horror. Retrocedí sin decir alguna palabra y mirando con pavor a las pequeñas dentro de esa jaula no tuve que más hacer que marcharme con las cabras. Mis ojos estaban húmedos y me dolía el corazón nada más de pensar como se sentirían aquellas pequeñas al ser vendidas por su propio padre.

Mordiéndome el labio tan fuerte hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, fue suficiente para dejar de pensar en aquello. Cuando a corta distancia me encontré con dos hombres de vestiduras hostiles bajando de un par de caballos, me aparte. Eran los hombres del reino. Tomando fuertemente la capa por delante para impedir que se me cayera, tomo una dirección contraria a la de ellos. Por el miedo a ser descubierta, jale las cabras de tal modo que estas chillaron y llamaron la atención de un par de hombres de hombros anchos.

—¿Vendes esas cabras, delgaducho? —

Yo asentí inmediatamente sin voltearlos a ver. — Son gordas y están sanas— Añadí.

Él hombre sonrió con ironía poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura, dando la forma de una taza. Se inclino un poco para revisarlas y se incorporo luego de esto.

—Parece que si— Su voz era como un sable siendo quemado en fuego— ¿A cuánto están?

Sonreí a eso, sintiendo una emoción que quemaba mis venas.

—50 pesetas cada una—

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás viendo la cara?

—Lo siento señor, eso cuestan—

De pronto sentí mis piernas volar, era porque el hombre me había agarrado de los hombros.

—Eres un gusano escurridizo, por ser hoy seré amable y te comprare las dos por 50 pesetas, nada más—

Agache el rostro aun más pues lo tenía demasiado cercas. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, estaba entrando en problemas muy delicados.

—Lo siento señor, pero el precio de ambas no cambia, 50 por cada una o no hay trato—

Él hombre bufo, pero luego callo. Lo único que podía ver era su ojos buscando mi rostro.

—Noto algo extraño en ti—

Una de sus manos sujetaron la capucha que ocultaba mi cabeza y tiro de ella.

—¿Ah? —

Lo miro con atónita y con temor, tan rápido había sido descubierta . Poniendo mis dos manos en una de las suyas trato de forcejear. Viendo ahora su rostro me doy cuenta de con quien estaba haciendo el trato, uno de los banqueros que acosaba a mi padre.

—¿Qué haces asustando a chicas tan temprano, Arquímedes? —

—No a cualquier chica: la hija de ese anciano moribundo—

—Bájeme— Farfullo mientras escuchaba su burlona risa .

—No me digas— Ser burla, alzándome más— ¿Tratabas de vender estas pobres cabras para pagar las deudas del moribundo? — Vuelve a reírse

—Abuelo— Aclaro en un gruñido—¡Bájeme! —

—¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? —Pregunto al llevarse un dedo a la barbilla y mirar a sus compañeros. — Tu a cambio de las cabras. Así las deudas de tu abuelo—todas— son perdonadas—

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror y mi cuerpo sentía una oleada de escalofrios cuando su dedo llego hasta mi cuello y comenzó a pasearse. Mis dientes temblaban dentro de mi boca.

—No quiero—

Con una sonrisa malvada se encoge de hombros.

—Tu palabra aquí no cuenta. Si aceptas nuestro trato se te perdona la vida.—

Debía ser una broma, quería pensar eso. Pero, no, no lo era. Una chica como yo entrando al mercado negro hace de su vida miserable. No tiene palabra una vez pisado este lugar, la decisión es de los dueños. Sin embargo, yo no quería su palabra, solo quería escapar y vender las cabras para tener algo dinero y pagarles.

—Solo te dejare decidir, ser nuestra esclava o ser vendida por personas que quizás sean peores que nosotros—

No, no quería eso, me rehusó, no quería ser vendida aunque sabía que esa era la regla, yo no lo quería. Apretando mis puños lanzo un par de golpes a su rostro y él me suelta. Agarrando las cuerdas de las cabras me levanto para correr, pero nuevamente las manos del hombre me toman por la espalda y me alzan.

Asustada y ansiosa por irme, vuelvo a golpearlo con mis puños. Las cabras salen corriendo de nosotros cuando él grita de dolor. Sigo golpeándolo hasta que recibo uno de su parte, pero eso no me para. El me azota contra la pared.

—¡Suélteme! —

Vuelvo a golpear pero ahora mis manos están siendo apretadas por las del otro hombre, uno de los acompañantes del cobrador me golpea el estomago con su rodilla y yo grito de dolor. Me han dejado sin aliento y solo puedo escuchar sus burlas, pero esto no terminara así.

—Trae la soga, hoy llevaremos un premio especial al jefe—

No quiero.

Apretando mis ojos fuertemente siento la extraña adrenalina que corre por mis venas y me hace gritar. Era como una fuerza potente que desde hace mucho deseaba salir y mostrarse. Era una extraña sensación que me descontrolaba. La voz que había desgarrado mis entrañas sirgue como un remolino de miserias y dolor, en cuando esta termina se lleva las voces de todos los demás. El lugar ha quedado en silencio y solo siento como mi cuerpo se estampa contra el suelo al instante, acompañado de otros cuerpos.

Abriendo mis ojos con asombro veo a los cobradores frente a mí, en el suelo, inconscientes. Los rostros de los demás no dejaban de verme con terror. Confundida pero a la vez aliviada intento levantarme del suelo, pero en cuanto lo logro todo se oscurece.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Este es solo el inicio de una historia fantabulosa!  
**


	3. 001-La Elite

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **001- La Elite  
**

* * *

 **El** pasado, pasado es, eso dice Narumi, el duque que me recogió estando inconsciente en el mercado negro. Ahora este es mi presente y mi nuevo hogar. Más bien, soy como una ratón atrapado, se podría decir, porque eh venido contra mi voluntad a Elite y no puedo volver con mi abuelo. A pesar de que ni yo misma se lo que sucedió exactamente en el mercado negro, Narumi dice que tengo algo especial que me hace ser digna de estar aquí, y que estar en Elite, me brinda muchas esperanzas para un futuro en la alta sociedad, sobretodo, da garantías a mi abuelo de que sus deudas sean eliminadas al instante si yo aceptase su trato. ¿Cuál es su trato? Participar con todo lo que tenga que ver con Elite y sus patéticos estudiantes con dones y dotes.

Lo que suena realmente absurdo.

Pero una cosa yo sé, y es que yo no tengo nada que ver con los patéticos príncipes y princesas de esta línea económica. Tal vez, se entienda que tengo mucho rencor hacia ellos, pues si, lo tengo, motivo por el cual nunca eh asistido a la pasarela de la princesa de nuestro reino. _Ni mango._

Existió un tiempo en el que los príncipes ayudaban a su pueblo en la pobreza, pero esos tiempos terminaron y ahora ellos nos sacan hasta el jugo que no tenemos. Es por culpa de las nuevas leyes de sus reyes tratándose de impuestos que mi abuelo y yo batallamos por el pan de cada día. Es por culpa de ellos que ambos vivimos siendo extorsionados por los demás, por culpa de ellos tuve la idea de ir al mercado negro y vender las cabras. Ahora, por culpa de ellos, estoy aquí. Y quien sabe porque frijoles estoy en este infierno.

Tristemente, ya estaba aquí, siendo presentada ante una clase de principitos y alta clase. Aunque, el vestido que me han dado, la comida y habitación, eso es algo de lo que no me quejo. Pero me preocupo porque mi abuelo no tiene todo lo que hoy me han dado, y a pesar de que Narumi dijo que lo tendría, no le creo.

Me mordí el labio cuando todas aquellas miradas impecables fuera de mancha, mugre y acné, se carcomieron sobre mí. Ciertamente, nefastos y ridículos niños de mami y papi que aspiran a corona de muerte. Apreté mi mandíbula cuando Narumi dio la bienvenida y todos ellos rieron burlonamente.

—Un juguete, que considerado de su parte, Duque Naru—Aplaudió una de la primera fila que, suponiendo por el estilo de sus orejas redondas y calvas saliendo de suslargos cabellos rubios, se trataba de una princesa de las tierras de Sagittarius. Enseguida de sus sonoros aplausos, dos chicas más la imitaron con sonrisa de burla.

—No no, alteza, la señorita Sakura no es un juguete. Por favor, cuiden de ella y traten de ser buenos—

—¿Qué? Tiene olor a moribunda ¡Debe estar bromeando, Naru! —

—Lo considerable seria decirles que ella es especial, puede y no tan especial como ustedes, pero lo es…—

—Imposible es una plebeya—

—Muerta de hambre—

Estaba guardando silencio, por respeto. Pero ese respeto se estaba yendo por el caño.

—¡Apesta! — ¿Apestar yo? Pero si me acabo de dar un muy largo baño de rosas.

—¿Vas a humillar a la Elite por niveles como ella? —

—¿Disculpe? — Farfulle alzando una ceja. — Con todo respeto que se merece: pero incluso siendo nosotros los ¨plebeyos¨parte de su pueblo, merezcamos respeto—

—¿Te atreves a interrumpir en nuestra charla? —

—Insensata—

Alcé mis ojos fulminando a la persona que me había llamado insensata y cuando estaba a punto de escupirles algo, Narumi decide callarlos.

—¡Silencio! — El silencio invade hasta mis nervios— No hacen más que cantar pio: dentro de la Elite se respeta las decisiones de un Duque, mientras tanto, ella se queda y ustedes se comportaran como los reyes y reinas que deben ser. No inmaduramente, como hasta ahora han hecho —

Por los caracoles. Nunca en mi vida eh visto a alguien que le hable así a los herederos. Aunque claro, no todos los que están aquí lo son, hay muchos aquí también que pertenecen a la alta sociedad. Pero, debía aplaudirle a Narumi, y ganas no me faltaban de hacerlo. Wou.

Estaba a punto de sonreírle cuando uno de los asientos se mueve y de él se levanta un chico de ropas suaves y frescas. Con las manos ligeramente a los lados y una pose segura camina en dirección a nosotros, de alguna manera siento que él viene hacia a mí. Y tengo la sensación de que algo quiere, y no es nada bueno. Retrocediendo con los pelos de gallina, veo como se para frente a mí y me deja contemplarlo a la perfección.

Orejas de conejo, blancas como la nieve y de centro rosado, sobresalen de cabellos rubios y brillosos que caen desde su cabeza y sobre su frente, ocultando un poco los lados de sus mejillas. Sus ojos son grisáceos con gotas azulejas que dan la presencia de ser más dulces que la miel.

Es uno de los príncipes de las tierras de Pisces.

Mientras me perdía en su escancia de ángel que emanaba de su sonrisa, sonrisa a la cual no podía hallarle incoherencia, él sujeta mi mano con delicadeza, provocando que un tsunami de escalofríos exploren mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Tratando de arrebatarle mi mano, él la aprieta y dejándome sin aliento se arrodilla.

Todos arrastran el oxigeno como si se les hubiese acabado el mundo. Lo mismo haría yo si pudiera respirar en este momento, pero eh olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Entonces, la cosa que jamás pensé que sucedería—lo de las rodillas también era una de ellas— sucedió, sus rosados labios tocaron ligeramente la piel de mi mano.

Santas maracas. Un príncipe me estaba besando.

Me pone la cara de azul en vez de roja nomas de verlo allí inclinado, pasaban por mi mente toda clase de cosas como que sería asesinada inmediatamente por los dones de quienes nos ven. Pero solo resta el silencio y el horror, tal vez mi vida termina después de esto. Pero no fue así, el príncipe de psces me inunda de miedo cuando deja de besar mi mano y recita las siguientes palabras:

—Bienvenida, doncella mía. —

¿Doncella? Doncella mis calzones.

—Bravo, bravo. Por fin, un príncipe que supo lo que frente a sus ojos se encontraba— Agradeció Narumi después de ver toda una escena de drama. — Me pregunto si no fue por uno de sus dones que encontró el valor de la joven—

—¿Qué ha hecho principe Luca?—

—¡Esto es un insulto! — Escupió la princesa de Sagittarius.

—Ya le tocara su turno, Alteza—

El príncipe suelta mi mano nuevamente con delicadeza y se vuelve a su lugar. Desde mis perspectiva, aun cuando se ve tan sereno y tranquilo, y cuando la escancia que emanaba de él pareciera tan sincera, sigo sintiendo que todo fue con mala intención.

—Estere en constante comunicación con esta joven, y también, en constante cuidado. — Sonó más una advertencia que solo un comentario de buenos aires.

Cuando Narumi me dio el lugar que me correspondería de ahora en adelante, y luego se fue, todo se volvió incomodo y pesado.

Esto era ridículo, hasta los profesores me miraban como si fuera la porquería más puerca de todas las porquerías. Oh no sé como deba expresar sus miradas, pero eran seriamente un caso aterrador. Me sentía oprimida, asustada y enojada. Confundida, si, más que todo confundida. Me quede en el asiento sin anotar nada, pues todo lo que los profesores de las primeras clases enseñaban era el entrenamiento de un príncipe y princesa o doncella, no para una campesina moribunda como yo. No pertenezco aquí y de eso todos estaban de acuerdo.

Tenía miedo, de que cuando las clases terminaran todos ellos me rodearan y me hicieron algo con sus dones. Yo no tengo ninguno, está más que claro porque no me pertenezco a ellos. Y pensar en que por primera vez las historias que mi abuelo me conto dejarían de ser un mito cuando ellos me asesinaran con sus dones al finalizar la clase. Woy, que profundo seria eso.

Príncipes, princesas, doncellas e hijos de duques, todos ellos eran basura para mí. Tal vez de niña yo los adoraba, pero hoy deje de hacerlo porque no valen la pena. Ni siquiera se merecen nuestro respeto, han dejado de preocuparse por su pueblo, tan solo se dedican a pisotearlo y estrangularlo, a exprimirles toda su vida.

 _No tiene nada de especiar ser un príncipe o una princesa cuando el verdadero objetivo se ha perdido._

Para mi es una grosería que esta escuela les este enseñando una educación, y ellos la tomen como una pelota de voleibol. Que les estén enseñando que su pueblo es el aliento de su reino y que por ello debe ser cuidado, me provoca nauseas.

¡Fantoches! ¡Mentirosos e hipócritas que creen que por darnos uno de sus sucios calcetines para nosotros es como tener oro! ¡Malditos!

En fin, pensar en estas cosas me hacen tener cólera, y hambre, mucha pero mucha hambre. Así que los siguientes minutos antes de mi funeral permanecí en calma, escuchando al profesor enseñando un extraño resultado de algo escrito en el pizarrón, parecían números y rayas, muchas rayas y números.

Saber lo que no era me irritaba. Estar aquí me irritaba.

Aspire lentamente por mi nariz, y exhale todo lo que por esos orificios había entrado, me tranquilice. Pero entones, algo pone a mi corazón alterado, el profesor se despide y se marcha dando finalizada la clase.

Me muero, me muero. No me inmute a ver a los demás, me levante del asiento lo más rápido posible y me dirigí a la salida, pero, a centímetros de llegar al marco de la puerta algo golpea mi rostro. Sorprendida reviso, no hay nada visualmente que interrumpa mi salida, así que intento salir. Sin embargo no puedo, es como si hubiese una barrera invisible frente a mí.

—Y es exactamente eso—

Mi piel se me puso de gallina cuando de la nada deje de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies. Alguien estaba utilizando sus dones en mi. Lo sabía.

—¡No voy a repetirlo! —Hablo la princesa Sagittarius.

Todos estaban fulminándome con la mirada, más que todos, ella.

—¡Vete ahora o serás eliminada! —

—No puedo, no sé cómo salir de aquí— Mi voz se rasgo por el miedo, pero no completamente. Con las manos puestas encima de mis piernas y mis rodillas dobladas para que no se viera nada imprudente, dije— ¡Bájeme! —

—¿Te atreves a ordenarme? —

—¡Por favor! Que yo no les eh hecho nada—

—Tu llegada aquí lo hizo, deberías morir por creerte con derecho de estar aquí—

—¡Ya, pero yo no quería! —

—¡Entonces vete! — Gruñe.

—¡No sé cómo! — Admití nuevamente— Ba-bájeme, por favor. Me estoy mareando no quiero vomitar desde aquí arriba—Invente.

—Moshiage—Dijo y con una ligera señal, mi cuerpo fue bajando hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo.

Intente caminar, pero algo mas sucedía. No podía moverme. ¿Qué rayos?

—Moshiage te enseñara la salida. —Me miro con odio— Esto es una pesadilla, debo decírselo a él—Tan pronto lo dijo se marcho y con ella todos los demás, menos uno.

—No puedo creer que traigan basura como tu— Susurro mientras se encaminaba hacia mí, lo mire con indignación, estaba a punto de ofenderlo pero me calle. No quería morir. —Tuviste suerte a pesar de ser la primera vagabunda en pisar Elite. Irrespetuosa. —

—¿Y por donde crees que la sacaras?—Esa voz.

—Duque Naru—

—Dije que estaría en constante cuidado de ella— Sonrió de oreja a oreja—Hazme el favor de dejarla en paz de ahora en adelante, porque no queremos problemas ¿Oh si? —

Tan pronto hizo aquella pregunta pude mover mi cuerpo. Kiten alzo sus manos en señal de rendición y se marcho con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Todo en orden, Mikan? — Se acerco hasta a mí, y colocando sus manos en cada lado de mi hombro sonrió con amabilidad.

—Estoy de parte de ellos: yo tampoco quiero estar aquí— Dije rápidamente apartándome de sus manos.

—Lo siento, pero ya no puedes salir de aquí—

—¡No me puede tener aquí en contra de mi voluntad! —Dije, mirándolo con severidad

—Lo único que sé es que tu no perteneces allá afuera—Hablo, monótonamente y seguro en su posición.

No le temía.

—Lo siento, pero si. Yo perteneces a donde ustedes llaman basura—Hice un gesto de desagrado cuando lo vi acercarse a mi— Por favor, quiero volver con mi abuelo—

—Ha si, sobre eso. ¿Recuerdas el trato? Tu abuelo y su tierra son libres de deudas, además, se le dio beneficio de alimento todos los días de su vida—

Eso me lleno de sorpresa— ¿Está hablando enserio? —

—No parece ser mala persona—

—Es porque no lo es— Salí del salón, no iba a dejarme ser tocada por él otra vez. Aun no le tenía confianza. — Es un buen hombre—

—Que cuido de tu bienestar todos estos años. A él le debo las gracias— Mis ojos se agrandaron— Te mantuvo sana todo este tiempo—

—¿Quién soy yo para estar aquí? — Pregunte enarcando una ceja mientras apoyaba mi mano en el marco de la puerta y lo miraba parar a centímetros de mi.

Sus ojos purpuras me miraron con dulzura, se miraban encantados y fascinados. Cosa que no lograba entender. ¿Por qué me miraba así?

—Solo se, que perteneces a los de Elite—

—Si eso me lo ha dicho, pero sigo sin entender ¿Don? ¿Yo? Yo no puedo tener don—

—Entonces, explícame como murieron aquellos hombres: tal vez si hallas una explicación te deje volver a tu hogar—

—¿Y si mejor le muestro que no tengo don? Ni siquiera tengo dote— Dije cansada de explicaciones, solo quería volver con mi abuelo . Quería saber como estaba, si había comido, si había dormido bien. Seguro estaba preocupado por mí.

—Tranquila, ese momento llegara, por ahora no. Solo disfruta de tu estancia en este lugar—

.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.

Me llenaba de frustración cada que recordaba las palabras de Narumi. Aquí todos iban a saber que por mi olor yo no pertenecía a Elite y seguro que me perseguirían con su antorchas. Derrotada en una charla en la cual solo deseaba decepcionarlo, me encontraba buscando respuestas en el espejo del baño de damas.

Despeinaba una y otra vez mi cabello, mi rostro estaba enrojecido de la serenidad de este lugar. Oh no, estaba enrojecido de lo irracional que era la Elite. Narumi era demasiado patético creyendo que yo tenía un don. Haciendo un berrinche innecesario, salgo del baño. Me cruzo de brazos y camino como si todo a mi alrededor fuera veneno. Estaba mirando la suela de mis nuevos zapatos . Nunca en mi vida había imaginado que existía esta clase de calzados, pero eran realmente cómodos, aparte de bellos. Y bien, los contemplaba con nostalgia hasta que un par de manos alcanzaron mis hombros.

Oh no.

Al principio creí que era la princesa o el tal Kiten. Pero no, era él, el príncipe que beso mi mano tan deliberadamente delante de todos, humillándose por una cosa como yo. Tiene una sonrisa, suave y amable en su rostro, una sonrisa que deslumbra y reconforta. Me siento una grosera e irrespetuosa, al principio ni siquiera lo salude como debía de ser. Sin agotar más el tiempo y bajo las amenazantes miradas de mi alrededor — las cuales seguro se habían dado cuenta de que soy una moribunda— me inclino ante él y saludo.

—Usted perdone mi ignorancia—

—No creo que eso haga falta—

Sin dejar de inclinarme eleve mi rostro y lo vi a los ojos, mostraba una sonrisa abierta, dejando al libre albedrio una línea de perfectos dientes blancos.

—Usted se merece todo el respeto—Dije, sin siquiera inmutarme de mi lugar— Todos los de aquí. Yo no pertenezco aquí—

—Si perteneces— Sus manos tocaron mis hombros y los movieron hacia atrás, obligándome a incorporar. — No eres una princesa, eso es claro. Pero tampoco eres una plebeya—

¿Qué cosa rara estaba diciendo ?¿Que era una doncella? Por amor de Dios. Eso es imposible, si yo fuera una doncella entonces tendría una familia rica. Pero no es así.

—Se equivoca— moví deliberadamente mis manos y mi rostro, negando absolutamente a eso. Pero él solo sonrió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Pregunto mientras se recargaba en la pared de nuestro lado.

—S-soy— ¿Cómo rayos me llamo?.

Oh por Dios, había olvidado mi nombre.

Mire con horro el suelo, luego la pared, mis manos , el techo y luego mis pies. No encontraba respuesta.

¿Cómo chetos me llamo yo?

—S-soy…— Me rasque la cabeza, frustrada y confundida. ¿Cómo es qué se me había olvidado mi nombre? Pero entonces, recordé como Narumi me había llamado en el salón—Mi-MIkan-nya—¿Nya? ¿Eh dicho nya? oh Rey de los monos, sálveme.

Él rio, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera algo muy gracioso. A pesar de que lo tome como una burla, su risa era sensacional, así que solo pude aplanar mis labios y sonreír un poco. Sus orejas se movían como gesto a lo divertido que se encontraba en este momento.

—Supongo que de los nervios a uno se le olvida el nombre—

—Entiendo— Aclaro su garganta— Yo soy el príncipe Luca de Psces — Hizo una reverencia, otra vez. Pero antes de que llamara la atención de más personas tuve la decencia de tocar su hombros e impedir cumplir el saludo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me puse roja y me aleje lo más veloz posible de él.

—Perdóneme— Volví a inclinarme, avergonzada. La respuesta que escuche fue otra de sus risas ablandadoras.

—Dime, Mikan ¿Cuál es tu don? —Inclino un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha logrando que un par de mechones se moviera y dejaran ver su frente. También se movieron sus orejas de conejo.

Eso me dejo muda. Aplane mis labios y mire el suelo nuevamente. No, realmente yo no tenía un don. Y esto rea humillante, responderle aun príncipe que no tengo un don y no sé porque FRITANGAS estoy aquí, era realmente humillante.

—En realidad— _Abuelo, aparece y sálveme_ — No se— Me encogí de hombros y sonreí como una completa idiota.

—Es imposible. —

—No su Alteza, estoy siendo franca, y para el colmo no sé que estoy asiendo aquí— Suspire, destrozada.

—Todo el que tiene don—y eso Elite lo sabe— emana una escancia —

—¿Eh? —Confundida totalmente.

—No todos son capaces de verla, pero los psces somos buenos para eso—

—¿Entonces? —

—Tú tienes una, a pesar de que no la veas, sientas o huelas por ti misma: fui capaz de verla el primer instante en que entraste—

Hubo un largo silencio, o tal vez, era porque los segundos se habían vuelto eternos. Lo mire con la boca abierta, deslumbrada, confundida, atónita, hambrienta e incrédula. Lo unció que podía pensar era que eso es imposible. Estaba a punto de balbucearle pero algo llamo mi atención. Algo que mire detrás de él en esos eternos segundos. Algo, que estaba segura y, era malo. Una sensación amarga que cayó en la punta de mi estomago cuando lo vi.

El brillo oscuro de una cabellera azabache que deslumbro frente a mis ojos, el perfil de un dios griego y la piel más pálida que eh visto en toda mi vida. Un chico alto y de vestimenta sutil, una mano descansando a la derecha y la otra indispuesta dentro del bolsillo. Botas negras que resuenan como el tacón de una doncella y posición dominante. El olor que emana de él me estremece, es como si una ráfaga de susurros cautivantes acariciaran mi corazón y lo hiciera burbujear de mil sensaciones distintas e insaciables que te dejan con el deseo de más.

Lo que no entiendo es cómo su olor puede llegar hasta acá cuando esta a unos metros de distancia de nosotros. Los de Elite le abrían camino al pasillo y se inclinaban con reverencia, como si él fuera un príncipe. También note esas miradas de temor que se mostraban en el rostro mientras hacían reverencia, y él pasaba sin inmutarse siquiera a verlos.

Cuando llego a pasar del lado al príncipe Luca, su aroma cubrio mi piel , mi interior comenzó a llenarse de una sensación embriagadora y me hace sentir como si estuviera en un sueño. Lo sigo con la mirada mientras pasa de mi lado y lo siguiente que sucede me deja asfixiada.

Su rostro se gira con plena lentitud y sutilecita hacia mí, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y provoca que estos se salgan de mis parpados, metafóricamente hablando. No estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de estas personas, y mucho menos de príncipes, solo eh visto a mi princesa y a ella sirvo pero, nunca en mi vida eh visto a los príncipes, y si por algo los reconozco es por su sofisticado físico incomparable.

Él realmente era un príncipe, y no porque todos le reverencien y le den paso libre. Si no por sus ojos. Esos ojos no eran normales. El príncipe Luca tiene orejas de concejo y por eso reconozco que es un príncipe de las tierras de psces. Pero este príncipe, tiene los ojos más inquietantes de toda la historia, no se a que reino pertenece, no sé quien sea, pero con esa mirada pone a cualquiera a temblar. Quiero decir, ojos color fuego distorsionados por lagunas en forma de rosario linfático de color sangre, y por último, pupilas verticales y profundamente oscuras. ¿Qué humano tendría esos ojos gatunos?

A continuación, lo que me puso aun más nerviosa y desconcertada es verlo parar sin dejarme de ver.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal el final de este capitulo? :3  
**


	4. 002-Diez segundos

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **002- Diez segundos  
**

* * *

Estaba estremecida. Sentía que mis rodillas fallaban, mi corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenadamente y mi cuerpo ardía debajo de esa sutil mirada. Era una mirada que te cohibía completamente del mundo, una que te congelaba y te destruía al instante, una que era embriagadora pero a la misma vez daba terror. Una mirada misteriosa.

Estaba tan metida en esos ojos que había olvidado completamente al príncipe Luca. No obstante, cuando el príncipe de ojos de fuego y mirada gatuna se volteo de cuerpo completo hacia mí, el príncipe Luca aparece frente a mí y sopla un extraño polvo que me hace estornudad al instante.

—¿Q-que es? —

Él sonríe mientras bajaba la mano en la que antes había estado aquel polvo raro. — Vete—

Sus movimientos habían sucedido tan rápido, y ahora, el príncipe me estaba dando la espalda, como si me ocultase de algo.

—Natsume, pensé que estos días estarías fuera de Elite —

Retrocedíamos cuantos pasos para obedecer a la palabra del príncipe mientras él se dirigía con el otro. Aquel príncipe frunció un poco el ceño antes de acercarse al príncipe y olvidarse de mí. Me aparte mas y me fui de ellos, caminando devuelta al salón, aunque eso era no lo que no quería.

A punto de llegar, mis tripas rugen. Eso me hace pensar que Narumi dijo que la Elite tenia cafetería, pero también, de solo pensar en esa cafetería me hace pensar en los muchos estudiantes que estarían en ese lugar. Estaba ansiosa, temerosa y hambrienta, pero no quería morir de hambre por culpa de ellos. Así que apretando mis puños me acerco a la primera persona con la que me topo en el siguiente pasillo.

—Disculpe— Toque su hombro, él rápidamente se giro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero cuando me vio esa sonrisa desapareció—¿Sabes donde es cafetería? — Pregunte con amabilidad.

—No está en este edificio, eso es seguro—Espeto

Hice un circulo con mi boca, asimilándolo. El chico frente a mi parecía 5 años menor que yo aparte de que lo era de estatura, mientras lo miraba fijamente trate de encontrar algo que me hiciera saber si él era príncipe o solo una clase alta. Sin embargo, lo único que halle es que tiene unos ojos de verde rubí que brillan demasiado que apelan perfectamente al tono grisáceo de su cabello y piel pálida con pintorescas pecas, y a pesar de que actué tan espesante, ese destello lo hace ser adorable. Así que era imposible hacerle cara de odio.

Poniendo mis brazos de tras de mi espalda y con una sonrisa le pregunte con mi dulce voz—¿Sabes por dónde queda? —

Hizo una mueca pero no de desagrado, era más bien una mueca que significaba que él estaba pensando en algo. Así que espere aun con la misma sonrisa.

—Deja de coquetearme con esa sonrisa, señora—

—¡¿Se-señora?! — Mi rostro se enrojeció de indignación, sentía que por todos mis poros salía humo cuando escuche algunas risillas a nuestro alrededor.

—Sí. Plana y pecosa señora asalta cunas—

Abriendo mi boca lo mire con horror. ¿Cómo se atrevía un niño a llamarme asalta cunas?. Trate de tranquilizarme un poco, pero mis dientes tronaron cuando

—Discúlpate—

—No quiero— Me saca la lengua al momento de cruzarse de brazos— ¡Tabla! — Señalo mi pecho provocando que yo me lo tapara con ambas manos.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de jalarle las orejas por grosero, una mano toca mi hombro continuamente.

—¿Si? — Pregunto, más molesta que tranquila.

Parpadeo un par de veces con algo de asombro luego de ver dos cuernos que sobresalían del cabello azulejos de la persona frente a mí.

Una vez más parpadeo cuando en sus rojizos labios se forma la simulación de una sonrisa. Es el príncipe de las tierras de Capricorn. Tan rápida como puedo al ver que una de sus cejas se elevaban me inclino y hago reverencia.

Cuando veo el movimiento de una de sus manos como señal a que me incorporare, obedezco al instante y contemplo sus azulejos ojos de la noche.

—¿Quién eres y qué le estás haciendo a Yoichi, uno de mis servidores?—

—Mi nombre es Mikan, Alteza. Lo único que hacía era preguntarle donde está la cafetería— No me gustaba reverenciar a los príncipes, era una idiotez, no se lo merecían pero bueno, no quiero morir tan pronto.

—No es cierto— dice en seguida el niño, mirando a su príncipe— Ella trato de coquetearme, mi señor. ¡Es una pervertida!— Me señalo, poniéndome en ridículo frente a todos. —¡Arrestela! —

—Espera tú, te estás precipitando—Grite— Si sigues así te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho por mentiroso—

—¿Y qué eres? Hueles a magia— Se acerca lo suficientemente cercas de mi para olerme el cabello. — Es el polvo de Ruka— ¿Con Ruka se refería al príncipe Luca?

Trague saliva, pero me ahogue con ella así que comienzo a toser. En cuestión de segundos en los cuales el príncipe de Capricorn con los cuernos de un Buey hacia una análisis con su olfato en mi ropa, decido retroceder.

—¿Q-qué hace? — Lo aleje sin tocarlo.

—Te olfatea, mensa—Espeto el niño detrás de mi oído. Era increíble que aun él estuviera aquí.

—¿Eres algún familiar de Ruka? — Se cruzo de brazos, y me miro fijamente, al mismo tiempo comenzó a cercarse a mí.

El príncipe de las tierras de Capricorn vestía una túnica larga y ancha que llega a los tobillos de rayas en colores oscuros. A pesar de tener una vestimenta inusual para mi parecer— ya que parecía un vestido mal hecho— lo que más destacaba del príncipe eran esos cuernos de Buey y una marca en su mejilla izquierda, era el dote. Tenía la forma de un siete al principio pero al final este terminaba con curvaturas hacia la derecha y haciendo un circulo hacia abajo, como de cola, dicha marca revelaba el signo al que pertenecía y la tierra en la que nació, Capricorn. Estos dotes son las marcas de nacimiento que todo príncipe lleva. Sin duda alguna, le daba un toque especial a su rostro.

—¿Ignorando a un príncipe? — Su puño golpeando ligeramente mi sien me hace caer en cuenta de que había dejado de estar en el mundo real.

—No, yo no soy familiar del príncipe Luca—

—¿Una de sus concubinas? — Mi rostro se mancho de rojo intenso, todo me ardía.

—Pero quien va a querer a una plana como concubina? El príncipe Ruka no tendría carne de donde agarrar —

—¡Cállate! — Rugí.

—Entonces, buscas la cafetería— Cambio el tema el príncipe.

—Sí, tengo hambre— Era vergonzoso hacerlo saber, seguro que me llamarían muerta de hambre.

—Seré tu guía: yo también me dirijo hacia allá—

.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´

Era incomodo. Muy incomodo caminar alado de un príncipe cuando todas las miradas de tu alrededor se posan encima de ti, sin embargo ahora no me miraban con asco era como de asombro e intriga.

—Soy el príncipe Tsubasa del reino Ox en las tierras de Capricorn— Se presento después de unos minutos.

—Supuse que era el príncipe de Ox por su…—

—Dote— Termino él señalando su marca en su rostro—.Si, es fácil reconocerme— Sonrió con aires de ironía. — ¿Y tú, Mikan, a qué reino perteneces? —

—Oh no, yo no pertenezco a ningún reino, solo soy parte del pueblo que está bajo las leyes del reino Goat—

Él paró enseguida poniendo sus ojos blancos sobre mí. Parecía no creerlo, lo que se me hacía imposible pues mi olor destaca entre todos que soy una plebeya.

¿Oh es que él era el único que no lo había notado? Imposible.

—Dices que—Frunció el ceño, intrigado—¿Entonces por qué éstas aquí? A los plebeyos no se les es permitido entrar—

—Yo también estoy segura de esas reglas, pero la razón por la que entre es una historia demasiado larga—

—Estoy intrigado—Admitió volviendo a caminar —Todavía faltan unos minutos antes de llegar a la cafería, podrías resumirlo. —

Lance un largo suspiro mientras miraba por encima de mi rostro a Yoichi quien jugaba con unas ramas del bosque por el que ambos pasábamos para llevar a nuestro destino. Era un bosque precioso, no como otros que conocí. Este estaba lleno de colores vivos y destacados, flores y arbustos abundantes, y para no perderse uno, este bosque tiene un camino de piedras de marfil y cristal. ¿Extremo no creen? Nosotros daríamos nuestras manos por tener este tipo de piedras.

Los duques se preocupan más por la belleza de Elite que el hambre que el pueblo de los reinos pasa. Valla, nada sorprendente.

Mientras ambos caminábamos con la misma sintonía, iba resumiéndole lo que ocurrió y al estarlo haciendo él no se inmutaba ni una sola vez con gestos raros o de sorpresa. Cuando termine y aun no llegábamos, pensé que me gritaría que también me fuera, pero no lo hizo al contrario.

—Si Naru dice que tienes un don, es porque verdaderamente lo tienes: créeme Mikan, es muy difícil que Naru se equivoque —Lo mire incrédula. No podía creerle eso. — Oh, ahora entiendo porque seguramente Ruka te hecho su polvillo mágico: era para tapar tu aroma de plebeya —

Mis ojos se abrieron, eso respondía porque ahora las miradas de los estudiantes se ponían sobre mí con mucha curiosidad, como si quisieran saber de qué reino venia. Ahora entendía porque nadie me miraba con asco.

—¿Ese polvillo tapa el aroma de plebeya? —

—No necesariamente. El polvillo de Ruka puede servir para muchas otras cosas, una de ellas y si es lo que él quiere, es cubrir el mal olor. Sin ofender—

—No me ofende— Arrastre. Si me ofendia, realmente me ofendia y mucho.

—Hemos llegado—

Paramos frente a una enorme esfera de cristal, mis ojos se extienden encima de mi rostro y contemplo la esfera cristalina que gira lentamente en su mismo eje. Puedo ver desde metros donde estoy lo que dentro de esta enorme esfera se encuentra. Y me impacta. Hay unos enormes cristales que se extienden como escalera hacia nosotros, los cuales me ponen como respuesta de que son escalones a los que debemos de subir si queremos entrar.

—Wou—Es lo único que digo parpadeando aun con la sorpresa en mi rostro — ¿Eso es real? — Pregunte apuntando a los dos Robots que abrían y cerraban las puertas de la esfera.

—Todo esto es gracias al don de la invención de tu futura reina Goat— Responde.

—¿Te refieres a la princesa Imai? — Incrédula, pregunte.

—Imai, exacto. No recordaba su nombre—Me deja con el rostro palidecido. Sabía que el don de la invención era extraordinario, pero nunca creí que tuviera la capacidad de hacer de una esfera giratoria y escaleras voladoras.

Una vez terminado mi faceta de incredulidad, veo al príncipe que al subir un par de escalones me extiende su mano y me deja con una incógnita.

—¿Qué? —

—Por nada te ofrezco una mano—Guiño el ojo, pero al ver que yo dudaba en dársela él me la agarra y tira de ella.

Ambos subimos los escalones, en compañía de Yoichi quien brincaba los escalones, como si fuera un niño de ocho años. Cuando llegamos la entrada los dos Robots abriendo las puertas nos dan la bienvenida. Una vez entrado el príncipe Tsubasa me guía hacia un Buffet de nuestro lado izquierdo que está siendo atendido por robots Chef. La Elite no es nada normal, sin embargo yo estaba fascinada sabiendo que era la primera vez que miraba, sentía y escuchaba hablar un robot.

Cogíamos nuestras charolas y todo lo que Yoichi y él agarraban lo hacía yo también. Francamente es porque todo lo que en el Buffet se encuentra lo desconozco, nunca en mi vida eh comido este tipo de comida. Así que el príncipe Tsubasa me presentaba cada platillo que él agarraba. Una mitad de mi comenzaba gustarle el estar en este lugar, pero la otra seguía odiándolo y más porque ellos no trabajan y tienen comida gratis, mientras que nosotros trabajamos para tener al menos un pan. Esto es demasiado absurdo. No soporte ni un segundo más esos pensamientos, y mirando en mi charola todo tipo de platillo, comencé a regresarlos hasta dejar solo una pierna de pollo, un pedazo de pan y algunas verduras. Mi charola en comparación a todas las demás, daba pena, pero esto es lo único que comería, no quiero más por razones personales. Podría decirse orgullo, pero es más odio que eso.

Cuando termine de escoger de las bebidas un vaso de agua me acerque al príncipe y él miro mi plato con severidad, Yoichi también lo estaba viendo.

—Me sorprende tu dieta— Comenta con seriedad antes de verme a los ojos—. Pero, ya no eres más una plebeya—

—No. Yo sigo siendo una plebeya— Sonreí, estaba convencida de eso.

Él tan solo hace una mueca—Yoichi busca un lugar donde sentarnos—

—Si—Brinco de emoción antes de pasar por mi lado— ¡Quítate plana! —

—Deja de llamarme así— ¿Qué le había hecho?

Cuando miramos que Yoichi nos hacia una señal desde el fondo de las mesas, algo hizo clic en mi interior. El único que se dirigía al lugar era Tsubasa, yo me quede atrás mirando con incredulidad mi charola. En realidad no la estaba viendo, más bien veía mis manos que temblaban demasiado. Mi pecho se oprimía, comenzando a sentir esa clase de sensaciones que te hacían pensar que algo malo se acercaba a ti. Pero tal vez, solo era mi imaginación. Sin embargo, tenía mucho miedo, demasiado miedo.

—¿Mikan? —

Parpada un par de veces saliendo de mis dramatizantes pensamientos—¿S-si? —Titubeo

—¿No vienes? —

—Ha, si—

Baje el rostro y mire mis manos que aun no paraban de temblar, luego ordene a mis músculos que se movieran, en este caso las piernas para llegar hasta donde el príncipe me esperaba.

Una cortina de fuego se extendió de la nada frente a mí, logrando que de la sorpresa mi charola cayera al suelo y la comida quedara embarrada en los bordes de mi vestido. Retrocedí con violencia de tal modo que me termine tropezando. Me gire sobre mi eje después de escuchar a la multitud arrastrar el aire y gritar del miedo. Estaba rodeada de fuego.

Busque y busque a mi alrededor, en mi interior crecía la misma sensaciones de hace un momento, pero ahora era mucho más aterradora.

El príncipe Tsubasa me nombro y cuando lo encontré pro fin atreves de las llamas, mire que en su rostro se mostraba mucha sorpresa, sus ojos veían a una persona en especial. Yo seguí esa mirada hasta llegar a él. Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro.

Francamente, las llamas con las que me encontré cuando me gire, habían bajado un poco solo para verlo a él. Sus ojos de fuego me miraban con aires sombríos y tétricos desde el otro lado de las llamas, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus posición incorporada. A su lado lo acompañaban dos personas, una de ellas la reconocí inmediatamente, era la princesa de las tierras Sagittarius, quien retenía en su mirada mucho odio y asco hacia mí.

—Te dije que te fueras: debiste a ver hecho caso, Moribunda—Bufo, enfurecida. — Ahora estas en graves problemas—

Mi mandíbula se tenso y retrocedí cuando aquel chico de mirada gatuna camino hacia mí, atravesando el fuego. Retrocedí aterrada , aunque sabía que no tenia salida. Mis músculos estaban completamente tensos y todo me temblaba, ya comenzaba a sentir las gotas de sudor caer desde mi frente. Cuando mire que él y yo teníamos un metro de distancia y él no se detenía aun, comencé a moverme al otro lado del lugar que nos proporcionaban las llamas, pero un muro de llamas detuvo a mis pies y me dejo encerrada en un pequeño círculo de llamas. Tapándome los ojos ahogue un grito. Todo el calor que emanaba de ellas comenzaba a consumir el agua de mi cuerpo, sentía arder cada parte de él.

No sabía qué hacer, y no tenía a donde correr. Estaba escamada.

Subí mi rostro cuando sentí una presencia muy cercas de mi, y mis dientes rechinan con tal de no gritar cuando veo el rostro de él cercas. Una de sus manos sostiene mi barbilla y me la lástima.

—Tienes diez segundos para decirme quien eres, de donde vienes y mostrarme tu don para no ser rostizada— Su voz era como escuchar el sonido del carbón tronando debajo del intenso fuego , ronca y poderosa. Ese era su don, el fuego.

Me estremezco al instante, con una mano puesta sobre su muñeca e hipnotizada por sus siniestros ojos de fuego con lagunas de sangre. Trago saliva y mis labios secos se abren enseguida, no hallo respuesta. Es porque realmente no tengo don.

* * *

 **OMG ¿Quién quiere más? :3  
**

 **AkAnEkO-Ai :Muchisimas gracias por leer :)**

 **michan-natsu:** si siento que le di un cambio radical a esta historia n.n, queria mejorarla porque me gusta mucho la trama que le puse desde el principio. Espero de verdad no decepsionarte conforme avance la historia,y te agradesco de todo corazón por leer y ansiar el siguiente capitulo n.n.


	5. 003-Ojos de fuego

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **003- Ojos de fuego  
**

* * *

 **E** staba debajo de una sombra infernal, lo deduje. Era diabólico y aterrador estar debajo de una mirada así. Escuchaba las voces de los príncipes que me llamaban y que al mismo tiempo lo llamaban a él por Natsume. Quería voltear a verlos, pero no podía mirar otra parte que no fuera esos ojos. Apreté mis labios y me encogí enseguida, tenique hablar o si no sería rostizada.

—S-soy Mikan, vengo…— Parpadee un par de veces y lamí mis labios como gesto nervioso— de las tierras de Cáncer, bajo las leyes del reino Goat. Yo…—

Hice mi mirada a un lado, todo mi cuerpo me ardía, esa presión comenzaba a marearme. Mire detrás de él, por encima de una de sus hombros, todos nos estaban viendo, estaban murmurando burlonamente, y atentos a lo que yo respondería enseguida. Seguí paseando de manera veloz mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos grisáceos del príncipe Luca, estaba preocupado, trataba de hallar una entrada a nosotros. Él estaba llamando al chico que apretaba mi mandíbula y utilizaba su fuego para amenazarme.

Volviendo mi mirada al de ojos de fuego, respiro hondo y contesto con seguridad, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Siendo él un príncipe tiene todo derecho a preguntarme, pero no de esta manera. No me dejaría intimidar por alguien así.

— Yo no tengo don—

Sus ojos gatunos se mueven un poco pero aun siguen mirándome, su ceño deja de fruncirse y tan solo veo un gesto de burla en sus labios.

—No me importa quién te halla traído y con qué razones, no voy a permitir que la Elite sea pisada por escorias como tu —

Discutiendo con mis pensamientos dedico decirle:—Usted perdone— Sonreí, sarcásticamente— Pero la Elite ya fue pisoteada por escorias— como ustedes — mucho antes que yo—

Cuando su rostro se ciñe de euforia e ira monstruosa, agarro fuerzas suficientes y decido empujarlo muy lejos de mi. Debía admitirlo, estará aterrada por dentro, pero no dejaría que en esta ocasión mi miedo se mostrara, porque ellos seguro que se burlarían. Sin embargo, temía de que él me lanzara fuego. Cosa que seguro y sucedería si Naru no llegaba pronto.

Lo cual no sucedió.

—¡Insolente! —Farfullo en un violento sonido cuando atrapo mi cabello y tiro de él para hacerme caer. Enseguida lo vi sobre mi y una llama de fuego en su mano izquierda.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí! — Grite, enfurecida azotando un puño contra su mejilla. Al instante me escapo de su cuerpo y corro hacia uno de los lados. Tan pronto lo hago, escuchando sus gruñidos me doy cuenta de que una bola de fuego esta correteándome.

—¡Mikan! — Uno de los príncipes grito mi nombre, pero no pude verlo. Pare inmediatamente con el corazón en la mano. Creo que es demasiado tarde porque ahora eran un puñado de bolas de fuego que venían hacia a mí.

Yo no los hice nada, solo trataba de defenderme porque ellos no tenían derecho a insultarme y a tratarme así, yo también soy humana y aunque tienen una corona en su cabeza, no es razón suficiente para tratarme como escoria. Seré plebeya y muerta de hambre, pero soy alguien que merece respeto.

¿Y dónde está el duque Naru? Dijo que estaría constante cuidado de mi.

¡Realmente yo tenía razón! No tengo don y ahora seré lastimada por culpa de ese hombre con sus falsas promesas.

Estaba aterrada, debía admitirlo.

En ese segundo pensé en muchas cosa, una muy importante, mi abuelo.

Acorralada por una enrome pared de llamas me erguí sobre mi cuerpo con los brazos cubriendo mi cabeza y rostro de las bolas de fuego que ahora se habían hecho una mano gigantesca.

—¡Por favor! —Grite, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

De un segundo a otro, mi voz se había escuchado como un rayo cayendo del cielo y estopándose en el suelo, esparciéndose como el viento y aturdiendo hasta mis oídos. Otra vez, desde mi interior estaba esa inexplicable adrenalina que corría deliberadamente por mis venas y surgía al exterior como rugido de tigre. Aunque me dolía el pecho y sentía que mi corazón explotaría en cualquier momento, esa fuerza aterradora no pude detenerla.

Escuche el unisonó de sus gritos de terror.

No sabía que estaba sucediendo o lo que había sucedido.

No consiguiendo controlar mi cuerpo, caigo de rodillas sintiendo como mis músculos cosquilleaban y ardían bajo la misma adrenalina que iba terminando. Mis pulmones se inflan tan rápido que me siento asfixiada inmediatamente, estoy cansada y era seguro que desmayaría.

Eleve mi mirada atónita, aturdida y asustada. Las llamas, todas habían subido como humo al techo, esparciéndose como una laguna de fuego sobre nosotros que pronto desapareció. Bajando la mirada me encuentro con todo tipo de rostro palidecido, los estudiantes están de rodillas con los ojos como piedra y la quijada a punto de caer al suelo. Los príncipes Tsubasa y Luca, así como también la princesa de Sagittarius de igual forma que todos los demás estaban de rodillas, y quitando las manos sobre su cabeza me miran de inexplicable manera. Un segundo después yo ya estaba viendo al de ojos de fuego.

Él también estaba de rodillas con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y el rostro palidecido y atónito, sus ojos no dejaban de ver los míos con incredulidad, a pesar de que no estaba aterrado podía saber que él también estaba impactado y desconcertado al igual que yo. De su frente fruncida caían gotas de sudor de lo cansado que estaba al igual que yo, bajo por un segundo su mirada al suelo tratando de procesarlo y luego la volvió a mí, buscando una explicación.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había caido en los brazos de Naru. Él si había llegado, pero demasiado tarde. Y, antes de quedar inconsciente sonríe diciendo:

—Dijiste que me mostrarías que no tenias don. Yo vi hoy, todo lo contrario—

.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´

Estoy teniendo un sueño, lo eh soñado todos los días desde que tenía 15 años, o sea, hace dos años. Es esa clase de sueño en la que tu no apareces y no puedes hallarle sentido alguno. Pero sientes que te esta advirtiendo de algo, que hay algo que ese sueño quiere decirte. Le había contado a mi abuelo sobre este mismo sueño hace nueve meses, pero él solo me dijo que a su tiempo sabré lo que significa. Si es que significa algo.

Era un jardín bañado de todo tipo de rosas, tulipanes y jazmines, así mismo de bellos arbustos que forjaban un largo túnel que al parecer no tenia salida. El cielo estaba iluminado, pero no haba sol ni nubes. La única parte que podía mirar de mi eran mis pies y mis manos. Yo estaba caminando por ese jardín, de vez en cuando me inclinaba para oler las flores o contar los pétalos de una rosa, pero otras veces, arrancaba las flores y la pisoteaba con rencor. Después de hacer eso, me dirigía siempre al mismo túnel hecho de bellos arbustos, y me paseaba. En ese túnel siempre se escuchaban susurros de toda clase, susurros que me ofendían y me culpaban, y susurros que me agradecían y me alagaban. Otra cosa sucedía aparte de esto, y era que el cielo se obscurecía, pero no había luna ni estrellas. Era una oscuridad horrible, y de ella emanaba una brisa grisácea que me rodeaba completamente. Luego de todo esto, ocurría algo que terminaba por hacerme llorar, los arbustos comenzaban a pudrirse en cuanto mis manos tocaban aquella brisa grisácea, y no solo los arbusto, todo el jardín. Los pétalos de las rosas de los arbustos podridos caían al suelo en gotas de sangre, las piedras que mis pies pisaban perdían color y yo corría aterrada en aquel túnel sin salida, corría para no ser alcanzada por aquella brisa que me perseguía. Lo único que quería era despertar.

—Mikan— Una voz cálida acompañada de unas manos cálidas. —Mikan—

—¡Despierta! —

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe a un fondo blanco, era el techo de una habitación desconocida. Cerré mis ojos y los abrí, todo se me movía aun. Moví un poco mi rostro hacia la derecha cuando escuche el suspiro del príncipe Luca. También estaban el príncipe Tsubasa usando un gorro encima de sus cuernos, lo que lo hacía lucir gracioso, y más atrás acostado en un sillón, estaba Yoichi.

—¿Estás bien? Tenias una pesadilla—

—Príncipe Luca ¿En donde estoy? — Pregunte mientras reunía fuerzas para sentarme, él se limito ayudarme.

—En el hospital ¿Dónde más? — Dijo el príncipe Tsubasa, riendo irónicamente mientras tomaba asiento encima de la cama.

—Te desmayaste—

Mire las palmas de mis manos confundida, luego abrí mis ojos cuando fugazmente llegaron a mí el sucedo en la cafetería. La cafetería, las llamas, aquel príncipe de ojos de fuego. Fuego.

— Lo que hiciste en la cafetería, nos sorprendió a todos—

—Cierto. Me sorprendió el hecho de que dijiste no tener don, y mira nada más lo que sucedió— El príncipe Tsubasa parecía muy emocionado— Nadie antes se había enfrentado así al príncipe del reino Dragón—

—¿Reino dragón? — Exclasmo. Con razón del fuego. Eso respondía muchas cosas, inclusive del porque los ojos de él son así. Ahora entendía, él es el príncipe del reino Dragon, de las tierras de Aries.

—Pero fuiste una bruta insensata— Escupe Yoichi levantándose del sofá— Ahora, estas en peligro. El príncipe Natsume nunca se queda con los brazos cruzados, menos cuando lo han enfrentado—

Parpadee con sorpresa luego de escuchar aquello, removí mis piernas en las sabanas para levantarme.

—Yo no quería enfrentarlo— Mire el vestido que Naru me había dado esta mañana, estaba completamente sucio y lleno de cenizas, quemado, en pocas palabras. — Ese príncipe quiso lastimarme cuando yo no le hice nada—

—No te preocupes, Naru ahora mismo le esta advirtiendo— Dijo el príncipe Tsubasa después de guiñarme un ojo y levantarse de la cama. — Pero, aun no entiendo ¿Cuál es tu don? Porque lo que sucedió en la cafetería no me lo dejo muy en claro—

No volteé a verlos, me quede parada viendo hacia la pared. Era cierto, Naru tenía razón. Yo si tengo un don. Pero aun si eso era cierto, entonces ¿por qué mi abuelo y yo vivimos en la pobreza todo este tiempo? Además ¿Cuál es mi don? Yo tampoco lo tengo en claro.

—No lo sé—

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Todos conocieron por si mismos sus dones, tu deberías saberlo también—

Me encogí de hombros aun sin verlos—No conozco mi don— Decir mi don me provocaba agriuras en la garganta.

Era cierto, no sé ni siquiera que fue lo que hice para que el fuego no llegar a mí y se fulminara en el techo. ¿Era algo malo no saber cuál es mi don? ¿Cómo debería sentirme? Porque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo deba sentirme o como deba actuar ahora que sé que tengo uno. Ahora que se que no volveré con mi abuelo.

—No te preocupes— La mano del príncipe Luca me saca de mis pensamientos. Él esta sonriéndome de dulce manera— Pronto lo sabrás, no te precipites a saberlo—

* * *

Cha-chan ¿Qué les parecio? n.n

AkAnEkO-Ai: Jajaja si la queman vida no tendriamos personaje principal y no abria romance T.T Pero algo asi tenia que psar ¿no? jaja, muchas gracias por leeer y se guir leyendo *-* Me inspira a escribir y escribir y escribir y escribir...

GAkaty: Pues que te digo jaja, casi casi le atinaste jajaja xd! Me alegro mucho de verte por acaaa!

michan-natsu: A mi tambien me encanta esta nueva version *-* De hecho hasta yo misma me agarre leyendo capitulo por capitulo aunque solo sean pro ahora cuatro jaja xd, pero tambien que no paro de escribir y escribir xd! Gracias por leer MICHAN-NATSU :3 Se te agradece

Nanami-chan: Muchas gracias jaja, ¿qué peudo decir ?Amo este manga y de él me inspiro *-*!


End file.
